


Turn the Page

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Multi-Era, Retrospective, Superheroes, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the past sixteen years, whenever you think the Rangers are done, the pages are turned and a new team appears on the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Page

**Author's Note:**

> A retrospective of the Rangers set to Sally Anthony's cover of the Bob Seger classic.


End file.
